


[Fanart] Under the sea

by 1jet2unknown



Series: HWOL 2021 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cecaelias, Cute, Fanart, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1jet2unknown/pseuds/1jet2unknown
Summary: 2nd day of HWOL - choosing a prompt was hard, as I didn't have any amazing ideas that I would be able to pull off in a short amount of time for any of them v__v  Sooooooo I went with some very uninspired mermaid!AU hahaI hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: HWOL 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	[Fanart] Under the sea

Find more of my art [here on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/1jet2unknown/).


End file.
